The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for withdrawing a continuously advancing yarn by means of a suction air current, and conveying the yarn without any tension to a receiving means, such as a waste container, or to a continuously moving belt or screen upon which the yarn is deposited to form a felt-like or web-like non-woven structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method which is adapted for withdrawing an advancing yarn from a spinneret under definite tension, and so as to permit the yarn to be conveyed without tension, and to be withdrawn, however, under a tension high enough so that the yarn can be threaded onto the feed godet or winding device of the spinning machine.
The above copending applications disclose apparatus of the described type and which are adapted to apply a relatively high yarn tension to the advancing yarn, even at yarn speeds of up to 4,000 meters per minute and above, and so that one or more yarns may be withdrawn without difficulty. The yarn, however, is delivered without tension and may be supplied to a suitable transport means such as a screen or a belt or to a waste container. The apparatus of the prior applications are particularly suitable for withdrawing yarns which are delivered at a constant speed, i.e., for withdrawing yarns from a spinneret or draw rolls and for threading the yarns onto godet feed rolls or winding machines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for withdrawing a continuously advancing yarn for the described purposes, and which represents a further improvement over the conventional suction devices.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the withdrawal of a continuously advancing yarn which is adapted for reliable use with a wide range of yarn constructions and materials, and without adaptation or modification of the apparatus.